The Majestic Tale
by TheMajesticTaleinator
Summary: You always thought you were an average child, Kailee. Silly girl. What were you thinking?
1. Over Your Shoulder

**Hello my peoples! I am Random4LOLs. This is a Ninjago story with Doctor Who monsters. Anyway, I hope you like this story. And I'll try to update as often as I can. Now read!**

**Kailee: And review!**

**Me: You can't tell people to review when hey haven't even read it yet! It's bad marketing.**

**Kailee: Marketing? **

**Me: *Facepalm***** Just read.**

* * *

***Flashback***

_Kailee's POV_

_"Look, Kailee! Look!" I saw Cora, Kate, and Molly running towards me. "Look what we found!" Molly held up a small Caterpillar. "I have one too!" "Me too!" They each held out small, green Caterpillars. "Cool! Hey, I have an idea! Go find some boxes or wood and make them a home!" "Okay!""Hey we can give them or crumbs that we-" Their voices trailed_ _off._

* * *

***Present Day***

Kailee's POV

I turned around. They were still chasing me. This place is so weird. Talking snakes? I ran around a corner. Just my luck. A brick wall. I was in an ally. I turned around. They were turning the corner. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw a fire escape. Perfect. I started to climb. Rather than run up the stares, I pulled myself up by the railings. The snakes started to climb the stares but couldn't get their big, ugly tails over the stares.I stopped and looked at them. "How's it going?" I asked."Oh, very funny!"A blue snake cried up."No, it's not! I'm serious! How'sit going?" He started playing along. "It's going pretty well. There's this really annoying girl who I can't seem to catch. Have any advise?" "Cut off your tails. You'll run faster." That made him mad. "Get back here!" I began to climb again. When I got to the top of the building, I ran over to the edge of the building. It was at least five stories high. A drop would surely kill me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to see the snakes. The blue one picked me up by my shirt and lifted me up and over the side. "How's it going?" He asked. "Oh, you know. Just hanging." He chuckled. And then he dropped me.

* * *

**So there's my first chappie! I hope you liked it. **

**Kailee: Now can I ask them to review?**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Kailee: Review! Yeah!**

**Me: Whatever floats your boat.**

**Kailee: Whatever tickles your peach**

**Me: Whatever toots your flute.**

**Kailee: You mean horn.**

**Me: No. It's toots your flute.**

**Kailee: No it's horn.**

**Me: No. It has to rhyme.**

**Kailee: Oh, like tickle your peach rhymes!**

**Me: Whatever! Just review!**


	2. Tell Me Who You Are

**Hello my peoples again! Review on which Doctor Who monster I should make them meet next! I plan on introducing one of the monsters in this chapter.**

**Kailee: Is it the Weeping Angels? 'Cus they scare the absolute s-**

**Me: Anyway, read on! (And no, it's not the angels)**

**Kailee: I was just gonna say stuffing...**

* * *

Jay's POV

Me and Zane were on the deck training. Cole and Kai were still in bed. They could be so lazy sometimes. Suddenly, there was a huge bang and something landed in the middle of the deck. Zane and I ran over to see what it was. It was a girl. A pretty girl. I mean, not as pretty as Nya, but still pretty. She had long brown hair that went to her mid-back and was sort of wavy. She had a red tank top with a jean jacket cut off at the shoulders and jeans. She looked about our age (besides Lloyd). "Nya!" I called. Zane picked her up in the bridal position and ran her to the infirmary. Nya ran in after us, saw the girl, and took charge. "Guys, you should leave." She said. And we walked out of the room.

Kailee's POV:

_I'm dead, _I thought. _I died. I fell, and went splat, and I'm dead. Everything I've been through and I get killed by a talking, blue snake. _Then my eyes adjusted. I realized I was in a hospital or an infirmary or something. I sat up abruptly and screamed in pain. A girl quickly rushed to my side. She had short, black hair and kind, brown eyes. 'It's okay. It's okay." She said in a sweet voice. "My name is Nya." I started to cry. I don't know why, I just did. I started crying. She hugged me. "The pain will get better. For now, you'll be staying on the ship. Welcome to the Destiny's Bounty." She lay my head down on the pillow."Try to get some sleep." I must have dosed off because when I woke up, I looked at the clock and it said 2:48 PM. I looked over and saw Nya sitting in a chair. She was looking dreamily out the window at the ninja training. "So," I said, startling her. "Which ninja do you love?" She smiled. "Jay. He's my boyfriend." I smiled."And Kai's my brother." "Kai!?" I asked, surprised and worried by the name. "Yes. Have you... meet him?" "No. I just... I've heard that name before. Brings up...memories."

Kai's POV:  
The boys and I were training on the upper deck when Nya came out. "How-" Zane began to ask something. "Fine. Good actually." Nya answered. "What are you two talking about?" I asked. "Come on out."She said to someone in the doorway. A girl walked into the light. "Cole and Kai, Jay and Zane saved this girl yesterday. She'll be staying with us for a while while she heals. Her name is..." She turned to the girl. "What is your name?" "My name," she said. "Is Leah." We all walked up to her and introduced ourselves."I'm Jay and this is Zane." Jay said. She nodded and turned to me. "And you're Kai, right?" I was taken aback. "Yes." Then she turned to Cole. "Let me guess... Cole?" He was really surprised. "How did you-" "Lucky guess." Suddenly, a giant metal man landed on the other side of the deck. Me and the other guys got in the defensive potions when Leah pushed between us. "Wait!" She said. "Your powers are worthless." "Why?" Zane asked her. "What is that thing?" "A Cyberman."

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Cybermen! Yah, I know. Not everyone's favorite Doctor Who monster, but I needed a classic, easier to beat monster that was still kinda scary.**

**Kailee: The Cybermen are plenty scary!  
**

**Me: You're lucky! You get to fight monsters and live and exciting life!**

**Kailee: I am literally just a figment of your imagination!**

**Me: You really should have more self-esteem  
**

**Kailee: *Facepalm***

**Me: Review peoples! And a shout out to Ptroxsora! (She doesn't write about Ninjago, though. Sorry)**


	3. Who Else is Coming?

**Okay, I know I've updated a lot today, but I really want to write about their battle with the Cyberman. Hehehe. I've got something up my sleeve. Prepare!**

**Kailee: I don't like that look you have in your eyes. I have nightmares about that look**

**Me: Mwahaha...**

**Kailee: Someone help me...**

* * *

Kailee's POV

No no no! Not a Cyberman! How could he have fallowed me here? "I don't want to be rude," I said. "But you died!" The Cyberman spoke with a metallic and electronic voice. "_Cybermen do not die._" I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself." Then Kai spoke up.

Kai's POV

"Leah," I asked. "What's a Cyberman?" She looked at me with a pang of sorrow and regret. "A man called John Lumic experimented with creating the next stage of human evolution- Human point 2. The main driving force of a Cyberman is the need to survive. They pursue this at the cost of other life forms." "What?" Jay asked. "The Cybermen were once human, like us. But using advanced technology, they replaced their limbs and organs with plastic and metal. Only their brains remained, but with all their emotions removed. The result: a race of pitiless monsters that will do whatever they have to in order to survive." The Cyberman spoke again. "_We shall take this world._" "What," Leah said. "Only one of you?" "_You know that is enough._"He took a step toward her. She took a step back."Leah," Cole asked."What do we do?" "In my expert opinion," she said."I suggest...RUN!" She took off (as fast as she could with those injuries) down the hall in the bounty.

Kailee's POV

I ran as fast as I could with the guys by my side and the Cyberman on our tails. Kai was ahead of us and turned into the guy's bedroom. There was on tiny window. There wasn't enough time to get everyone out. The Cyberman walked into the room and cornered us. He scanned us. "_You are unintelligent and incompatible._" "Unintelligent!?" Jay screamed. "_Delete!_" Suddenly, it's head was knocked off by a bo staff.

Cole's POV

The Cyber-whatever dropped to it's knees. Behind it was a girl holding a bo staff. She had straight black hair that fell past her shoulder blades. She had black boots, black, ripped jeans, and a purple tee shirt. "Nikki!?" Leah asked. "Leah?" The girl (apparently Nikki) asked. The both ran into each other's arms but Leah winced at the pain in her side an leg. "What happened to you? Did you fall off a building or something?" Nikki asked. "Actually, yes." "Well, you better heal quickly 'cause I might have lead another monster on board. I'm not sure." I looked at her. "What do you mean you're not sure?" She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "I don't remember."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! If you can't tell, the silence are on board. According to your reviews, everyone wants to see the Weeping Angels. Sooo... they'll be in chapter 5. Just give me chapter 4 to introduce Zoe and Lily and to battle the silence. And you have to promise to keep reading after the weeping angels. They will make a couple appearances. **

**I also have two questions:**

**Should I bring the Doctor and the TARDIS into this story?**

**What monster/situations should they gang face (not including the Weeping Angels)?**

**Kailee: And I have a question. Why did I tell everyone that me name was Leah, when my real name is Kailee?**

**Me: No one's gonna answer that question!**

**Kailee: We'll just have to wait and see...**


	4. I See You, Silence

**I, first want to thank you guys for your reviews. I've told to put the Daleks in and the doctor too. Should I put the Doctor in, or not? **

**Kailee: *S****creams like Beliber* The Doctor!**

**Me: Hey, back off! The Doctor's mine!**

**Kailee: No he's mine!**

**Me: I wonder how Kai will react to that!**

**Kailee: *Silence***

**Me:...**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

Nikki's POV

I turned back to Kailee and Kailee stood there her mouth wide open. "Nikki." She said calmly. 'Please tell me you didn't just LEAD THE SILENCE ON THE SHIP!" "Kay, I won't tell you." This is no laughing matter" Kailee yelled. "This is serious!" "This is all happening way to fast!" Cole interrupted! "What the heck is a Silence!?" "A Silence," I began. "Is a monster that's memory proof." Cole looked confused. Kailee and I tried their best to explain it. Kailee started. "It's like they edit themselves out of your memory the minute you look away. The exact second your not looking." "Sometimes you feel a bit sick. But not always.""Oh. Okay." Cole said calmly. "SO HOW DO YOU FREAKIN DEFEAT THEM!?" "You keep looking at them, and attack them. Their just like anything else you've battled except they can't be remembered." "So," Cole began, trying his best to understand. "There could be an army of them outside this room and we wouldn't remember?" "Yep." We both replied. "And I think we've battled them already." Kailee said. "Why?" "Cause we've had this conversation four times."

Kailee's POV

Everyone had a look of terror on their face. "Come on." I said we walked out of the room and into the hall. We suddenly found themselves out on the main deck. Nikki turned to me and we faced everyone. Everyone was still there. No one was missing. Then I looked at Nikki and I almost screamed. There was over a hundred tally marks on her. There were tallies on everyone else, too. I looked at my arms, covered in the black marker. Then Nikki's face turned white as she looked at me. "Leah, your hand." I looked at my palm. There, in the center, was a flashing, red light.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short chapter. I'm sorry. I just had writers block. Seriously want to know if the Doctor comes in. Oh, and thanks again for the reviews. 7 on my first story! In it's first week! **


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys. I know everyone hates author's notes but I just wanted to say that I have exams on Friday so it's hard to put up a chapter.**

**Also, I'm making this chapter longer so I will need a few more days. I'll try to update on Sunday.**

**Thanks for being patient.**

**Kai: How can you people stand to be patient!?**

**Me: Quiet you.**


	6. The Impossible Astronaut: Part One

**Hey guys! Sorry for the (really ) long update. I just have a lot going on right now. Exams, swimming, and the play Annie. But I really want to thank you for your reviews. I got 18 on my first story! Thank you! :D **

**Kailee: Oh, and this might be a long chapter, so get out your popcorn. And, TheMajesticTaleinator?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Kailee: People did answer my question from last time!**

**Me: Shut up, Kailee...**

**Kailee: *mocking* _Shut up, Kailee._**

* * *

Kailee's POV

I just stood there, looking at my hand. I was paralyzed with fear.

"Leah," Kai asked with concern. "What's wrong with your hand?"

I just stood there. Nikki came over and tried to wrap her arm around me but I pulled away. She turned to the ninja and tried to explain what it meant.

"It's a Nano Recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand. Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, as soon as you see the creatures, you activate it," She pressed a finger to the middle of her palm. "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."

Suddenly she pressed her hand and we heard her voice.

"_And describe exactly what you're seeing."_

Everyone stared in awe at her. She turned to me.

"Play. Your. Hand."

I looked down at my hand. I slowly pressed my hand and heard my voice.

"_It's okay everyone! We defeated them! We defeated all the Silen- KAI!"_

We whipped around and noticed Kai wasn't there.

"Kai!?" Nya yelled.

"He's gone."

Everyone looked back at the owner of that voice, and there stood the most amazing, beautiful, ridiculous man I have ever met.

There stood the Doctor.

* * *

Nikki's POV

I stood there, looking at him. I had tears in my eyes. I looked at Kailee.

"Doctor?"

"You were expecting someone else?"

As if on cue, Kailee and I both ran into his arms.

"Oh, if it isn't Leah and Nikki!"

"Doctor," Kailee asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were. I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of the Doctor so easily."

"You came here by accident, didn't you?" I asked.

"NOT THIS TIME!" a voice from the TARDIS (which was behind the Doctor) shouted.

"That's not-" Kailee said turning to me.

"Can't be..." I said to her.

"Oh, but it can." A sure enough, Zoe popped her head out of the TARDIS.

"Zoe!" Kailee and I both happily yelled.

We started to run to her when Cora yelled, "What am I, chopped liver!?" She, too stuck her head out of the TARDIS.

"Cora!" We all embraced and started talking to each other at, like, 100 mph 'cause we hadn't seen each other in 4 years.

Then I noticed the guys staring at us like we were insane or something.

I tapped Kailee's shoulder and she noticed the guys too. We all stopped talking and there was an awkward silence. (Hehe. Get it? Awkward SILENCE! lol...)

"So," the Doctor said breaking the silence (I luv silent puns!) like his normal doctor self.

"So where's Kai?" A girl with short black hair asked.

"Like I said, gone."

"But gone where?"

"1969."

"... WHAT DO MEAN 1969!?"

Oh man. This girl is freaking out. She must really love this guy.

"Enough!" An old man with a beard said.

"Yes, Sensei." The ninja said, bowing their heads.

"Ahh. Hello Doctor."

"Sup, Wu!" The Doctor replied.

The ninja's jaws dropped, surprised that anyone could talk to Sensei like that.

"Wait a minute!" Kailee said, looking confused. "You two know each other?"

"Know each other?" The Doctor said slinging his arm around the old man. "We're on Virginia Wolf's bowling team!"

"Virginia Wolf is dead!" A black haired ninja cried out.

"Time machine."

"What?"

"Tiiiiime. Maaaachiiine." The Doctor said slowly as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Alright," The ninja replied. "This is crazy! Who are you!?"

"An excellent idea!" The Doctor cried out.

"What is?" The ninja asked, now more confused than angry.

"Introductions! Here, I'll go first. I'm the Doctor. I travel throughout space and time in my TARDIS. That big blue box over there."

The ninja blinked. Then Kailee spoke.

"I'm Leah. One of the Doctor's companions."

"I'm Nikki." I said.

"I'm Zoe." Zoe had short, blonde hair that went about halfway down her neck. She had ice blue eyes and was usually pretty calm.

"And I'm Cora!" Ah, Cora. Our hyper active blonde friend had green eyes and her hair fell to her waist when it was in pigtails. "I'm the Doctor's companion, but I'm younger than them all. You guys are all 18 and I'm 13..."

Then, the ninja introduced themselves. Turns out their all 19 except Lloyd who's 14. Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. Then, the girl's name was Nya, and she's 18 too. And she's Kai's sister, not his girlfriend.

"So," Nya began. "How are we gonna get Kai?"

* * *

Kai's POV

_I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. I died, I'm dead_! My eyes adjusted and I was in a spaceshipy thingy with a lot of buttons and- _OH CRAP! WHAT'S THAT!?_ _  
_

I was face to face with a super ugly monster. This thing didn't even have a mouth, but it could talk.

_"You are Kai."_

_Umm..._

* * *

Cole's POV

"Of all the things I've seen today, this is by far the craziest thing ever!"

"What do you- oh yeah. You get used to it." Nikki replied.

"USED TO IT! I'm standing inside a wooden 1960's police box that was bigger on the inside and travels through time and space!"

"With a bowtie-wearing alien that's 1100 years old."

"..." I blinked

"Actually, Nikki, I'm 1206. It's been a while... how time flies! Never understood that saying. Anyway-"

As the Doctor rambled on, and Jay and Lloyd helped Zane who was sparking like crazy because this didn't compute. I went over to talk to Nikki.

"Hey." She said. "Coping?"

"Yep. So, tell me how do you get used to it."

"It's hard." She chuckled. "I mean, when he first took me away I was a cute, naive, 12 year-old. I started to enjoy the action, adventure, mystery. But then, Kailee almost died and he dropped us all off at our homes and left. That was the worst day of my life."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I mean." she turned to face me. "To see all that and then, go back. It's like, well what would you do if you just got dropped back off at your house and the bounty left. Never to be seen again."

"I-I don't know. Nothing, I guess. There's not much else I could do."

"Exactly."

I stared into her deep green eyes. They were so full of joy and happiness, yet something else lurked in them, like a secret.

* * *

Nikki's POV

I was sitting under the glass floor on the TARDIS that held up the console, talking to Cole while Kailee, Zoe, Nya and Cora stood by the side, talking to each other.

Suddenly, the Doctor swung his head over the edge of the floor and looked down at us.

"I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?"

Kailee chuckled as she walked by us to the top. "Couldn't you just slap him sometimes!?"

"Huh." I chuckled. "Yep."

We walked up to the control panel and watched the Doctor running around the console pressing the buttons and pulling levers and handles.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and invisible monsters and a red ninja and this is where she's pointing." The Doctor said while pulling the monitor in front of us so we could see waht he was talking about.

Zoe looked confuse. "Washington, DC. April the 8th, 1969?"

"Yep. And there's a man there called Canton Everett Delaware lll. Who's he?"

Zoe grabbed the monitor. "Ex FBI. Got kicked out. Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969. Who's President?"

"Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too."

"Not enough."

I scoffed. "Hippie!"

"Archaeologist."

* * *

No One's POV

President Nixon was in his office, talking with Mr. Delaware. He was talking about a personal matter. He needed a man that had FBI training but was not in contact with the bureau.

"Every day," President Nixon started. "Wherever I am, I get a phone call."

"People can't just call you, Mister President." Canton stated.

"It's a direct call every time. Every day for the last two weeks, usually late at night."

"Man or woman?"

"Neither. Listen."

* * *

Nikki's POV

"Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent." The Doctor said as he pulled a lever. There was a wailing sound. Zoe threw a switch and it went silent.

"Did you do something?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Just, watching"

He gave her a funny look, then he continued. "Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Kailee asked, surprised.

"Pfft. Barley." Cora said as she flipped a switch.

"Uhh... Did you touch something?"

"No, just admiring your skills."

The Doctor looked pleased. "Good. You might learn something."

He turned to the scanned. "Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa." We tried to fallow him but he stopped us. "You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow."

And he stepped outside.

* * *

No One's POV

The Doctor stepped out of TARDIS, finding himself in the Oval Office. Canton is facing away from him in a chair. Nixon is also facing away, but he is standing by a window, looking out on the ground below. A recording of an earlier phone call started to play. The Doctor silently opened his jacket and pulled out a pen and some paper as he started to write.

_"Hello?"_ the recording of Nixon's voice asked._ "Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?_ "

A little girl's voice answered._ "Mister President?"_

"A child?" Canton interrupted.

_"This is the President, yes."_

_"I'm scared, Mister President. I'm scared of the spaceman."_

"A little girl?" Canton asked again.

"Boy."

"How can you be sure?"

_"What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?"_

_"Jefferson Adams Hamilton."_

_"Jefferson, listen to me."_

The child rang off.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir." Canton said calmly

"These calls happen wherever I am." Nixon replied. "How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone-"

He turned around to see the Doctor taking notes. Canton turned around too.

The Doctor looked up and gestured for them to continue. Then he remembered where he was.

"Oh. Hello. Bad moment." He started to back way towards the TARDIS. "Oh look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the er, oblong room. I'll just be off, then, shall I?"

He turned around and walked straight into the TARDIS, landing on his back.

* * *

Kai's POV

_I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. I died, I'm dead_! My eyes adjusted and I was in a spaceshipy thingy with a lot of buttons and- _OH CRAP! WHAT'S THAT!?_ _  
_

I was face to face with a super ugly monster. This thing didn't even have a mouth, but it could talk.

_"You are Kai. We do you honor."_

_Umm..._

* * *

Nikki's POV

There was a huge bang and the TARDIS shook.

Zoe giggled. "Every time." She turned to the scanned and started pressing buttons.

Zane ran over to her. " But, he said the scanner wouldn't work."

"I know." She replied. "Bless." She pulled a big lever and the scanned turned on. Kailee and I did everything to burst out from laughing. The Doctor was lying on the ground with, like, 10 guards on top of him.

"No no. Stop that! Ow!" The Doctor cried out. "Zoe have you got my scanner working yet?"

"Oh" Zoe smiled at Zane. "I hate him."

"No you don't!" The Doctor cried. "Zoe make her blue again!"

She whipped to the other side of the console and pulled a blue handle while pushing a red button.

We looked at the monitor and the Doctor was smiling. I heard Nixon in the background.

"What the hell is that!?"

I saw the Doctor slip out of the grasp of the guards.

"Look!" We all laughed, even the boys.

"Mr. President." the Doctor said in a southern accent. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case."

The guards pointed all their guns at him. The guys and Nya gasped but we just kept smiling.

"Fellows, the guns, really?" The Doctor asked. "I just walked into the highest security office in the United States Parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?"

When I heard that question, I ran into the Oval Office to remind the Doctor where he was.

"They're Americans!" the Doctor stood up and put his hands up. Everyone else filed out of the TARDIS and put their hands up.

"Don't shoot! Defiantly don't shoot." The Doctor said.

"Nobody shoot us either." Cole said.

Jay spoke up. "Very much not in need of getting shot."

"Look, we've got our hands up." Nya commented.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon asked.

"Sir you need to stay back." One of the guards ordered.

"But-but who are they? And what is that box?" Nixon asked turning to the TARDIS.

"It's a police box. Can't you read?" The Doctor asked.

Cole and I chuckled.

* * *

Cole's POV

This has been the weirdest day of my life and its not even lunchtime. We were standing in the Oval office with President Nixon and the Doctor was making jokes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs" he nodded to us.

"The Nose," he nodded to the girls.

"and Mrs Robinson." He nodded to Nikki. Jay and I were trying really hard not to laugh. The Doctor is really funny.

"I hate you." Nikki said.

"No you don't." The Doctor smiled. She smiled back.

Nixon got their attention again. "Who are you?"

"Nah, boring question." The Doctor said. How can he be so funny at a time like this? "Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice," Canton smiled. "Which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware." One of the guards ordered.

"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain." The Doctor looked at us. "On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."

Canton gave him a smirk and turned to the TARDIS thing. "How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in."

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Do not complement the intruder!" The guard ordered again.

"Five minutes?" Canton asked, ignoring the guard.

"Five."

"Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to-" the Guard began.

"Mister President, that man walked in here," Canton started. "With a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton."

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks."

* * *

**Okay, guys. I know I promised to bring the Weeping Angels in and I'll try to bring them in ASAP but I wanted to start putting my characters in the actual plot. I'm thinking of either doing the episode Blink or Time if Angels and Flesh and Stone next. Which one should I do? **

**Kailee: Please review!**

**Me: Hey, we rhymed!**

**Kailee: Cool.**

**Me: And I want to know if you like the short updates, short chapters or long updates, long chapters.**

**Kailee: I like long chapters.**

**Me: No one cares what you like!**


	7. It's Over AN

**Hey guys. This hurts me to say but... I'm stopping this story. That's it. Over. No adoptions either. Go ahead and hate me, I don't care. Sorry again, guys.**


End file.
